


Lull me to sleep

by Mechanical_Curse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanical_Curse/pseuds/Mechanical_Curse
Summary: Spoilers for season 5The war is over. Gotham is reunificated with the mainland. But even if the city is back to normal, Edward keeps being haunted by his memories of being mind controlled and forced to kill innocent citizens.Thankfully, Oswald has an idea to help make him feel better.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Lull me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 5x11

Edward let out a frightened shriek as he woke up. His whole body was shaking and his skin was covered in sweat. His chest was heaving, his breathing ragged. Even as he held on the green covers of his bed, he didn’t manage to calm down.

It wasn’t the first time he experienced nightmares like this, wasn’t the first time he dreamed of being controlled by Hugo Strange again, of loosing his own will in the name of someone else’s deeds. He hated this, hated to feel so weak and pathetic. Like if he was back to square one, being nothing but a shy, awkward forensic scientist, unable to stand up for himself, to protect himself.

His mind was the most precious thing he had, his greatest tool to defend himself, to bring his enemies to their knees. He was the Riddler was god’s sake! But now he couldn’t rely on it anymore, too afraid that his own brain would betray him.

In the middle of his panic, tears started to roll down his cheeks. It was the same every night since the end of the war. Somedays, Edward even surprised himself regretting the time when Gotham was cut off from the mainland. At least then, the problems at hand distracted him too much to reflect on what he went through. Working on the submarine him and Oswald were building left him so tired that whenever he felt into slumber, he was too exhausted to dream.

Nowadays, he wasn’t that lucky anymore. Since he settled down in Penguin’s manor, life was peaceful. Oh, of course he was still planning heists and making up sophisticated riddles, but it sure wasn’t the same as living in a war zone. He also didn’t have to stay awake for days on end in order to stay alive and it wasn’t hard to fall asleep on the soft sheets and mattresses of Oswald’s luxurious home.

Every evening, he told himself that it would be alright, that he was strong, that he wouldn’t let the nightmares affect him. And every night, he ended up like this, wrapping his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to feel protected.

And there was the itch, that horrible itch at the back of his skull. Even though the chip had been removed months ago, he was under the impression that it was still there, in his brain, ready to control his every gesture, to trap him inside his own body. Edward knew it wasn’t real, that it was only the result of his fears and imagination combined, but even being a down-to-earth logician wasn’t enough to convince his subconscious of that.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally managed to take a deep breath. He escaped death so many times, he could surmount this too. He swiftly got out of bed, standing on trembling legs. Trying to fall back asleep now wouldn’t lead him anywhere, he knew that much.

He headed towards the wardrobe in his room, impatient to put one of his suits on. He always felt more confident when he was wearing one. Then, he would get to work on his latest project. Keep his mind busy, create a problem so elaborated that even Jim Gordon wouldn’t be able to solve it. Anything so he wouldn’t obsess over the idea of someone using him during his sleep.

However, Edward was a clever man. Therefore, he realized that he couldn’t keep going like this forever. He needed a long-term solution, something that would free him of his night terrors for good.

And so, he decided to find a way to get rid of his panic attacks before nightfall.

* * *

By dinner time, Edward was convinced he knew exactly how to put himself out of his misery. Just like every evening, he was sitting at Oswald’s table, sharing his meal with him. It had become a habit for the two of them, one that he didn’t mind, on the contrary.

If there was one person in all of Gotham who made him feel safe, it was Oswald. Despite their long history of betrayal, he trusted in his new alliance with Penguin. They were the two sides of the same coin now, birds of a feather. He felt it the moment they both renounced to stab each other while they hugged to seal this new agreement between them.

Even though he would rather swallow his own tongue than admit it aloud, being in Oswald’s company was… pleasant, to say the least. Edward enjoyed spending his days alongside him. There was something more thrilling about planning his next crime together than alone. The fashion taste of his friend was appreciated, too. He couldn’t help but love the suit covered in question marks Oswald offered him in the name of their renewed partnership.

Even now, simply eating by his side relaxed him. He enjoyed talking about nothing and everything with Penguin, may it be about the future of Gotham, the role they would play in it, how they would make the GCPD look like fools… Anything, really. Still, Edward knew he couldn’t keep hiding behind that kind of chatter. He needed to talk with Oswald of the real issue at hand.

“Anyway, I would like to discuss of a rather delicate matter with you.”

Oswald raised a curious eyebrow at that. Edward tried his best not to fidget under his piercing stare. Penguin was certainly evaluating him, trying to determine if Edward’s next request would bring them trouble. He knew that because he would have done the same, had he been in Oswald’s place.

“Go ahead, what is this about? You know you can tell me anything, Eddie.”

Mere months ago, Edward would have seethed with anger at the use of the nickname. These days, he didn’t mind anymore, not ever since Oswald screamed it right before shielding Edward from a grenade with his own body. The absence of his right eye was a constant reminder of his sacrifice. He had more than earned to call him Eddie if he wanted to.

Anyway, Riddler gathered his courage, despite hating what he had to say next.

“Look, this is really embarrassing to ask, so please don’t make this any worse, but I need you to tie me up.”

His cheeks went slightly red as he let out the words. As for Oswald, his healthy eye grew wide with bewilderment.

“Tie you up? You mean, right now?”

“No, of course not, you idiot! When I’m going to sleep!”

Edward’s outburst was filled with embarrassment while Oswald looked even more puzzled than before. However, the king of Gotham didn’t lose his calm, sensing that this was a sensitive matter for Riddler.

“Listen, you’re going to have to help me here, Ed, because right now I have absolutely no idea of where this talk of tying you up comes from.”

He nodded at his friend’s request. Okay, he could do that. Explaining his predicament couldn’t be that hard, right?

“It’s about that time when Strange controlled me. Put a chip in my brain, made me murder innocent people, you already know the story and the part you played in it.”

“I asked Strange to patch you up, not to mess with your brain. All I wanted was to save your life. We already had that talk.”

Oswald crossed his arm and raised his head in a proud manner, but Edward could see from the glint in his eyes that he was still upset with himself about that. No doubt that he regretted not staying to watch as Strange fixed him up and making sure that he didn’t do anything shady. But all of that was in the past.

“I know and I hold no grudges against you for that. Look, the thing is, I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s eating me from the inside, thinking that someone could be manipulating me again, making me do things I won’t remember during my sleep.”

“But the chip was removed! And I would kill any bastard who would try to put another one in your brain.”

The murderous tone of Oswald’s voice sent a shiver down Edward’s spine. It also made him feel more secure.

“I never said my fears were rational. If I could contain them with logical reasonings alone, I wouldn’t be disturbing you for something so stupid. But it keeps plaguing me every night, so I thought… If you tie me down, then I wouldn’t be worried about doing anything out of my control in my sleep. I… Actually tried it, back when I was under Strange’s influence. It didn’t work back then, but that was only because I was the one setting up my restraints. With you doing it, it shouldn’t be a problem. You would just have to free me in the morning.”

Oswald didn’t ask the question that was certainly burning his lips, but Edward guessed it anyway. _Do you really trust me enough to put yourself in such a vulnerable state? To put your life in my hands?_ Riddler didn’t have to reply with _Yes, I do._ They had spent enough time together to convey that kind of messages without words.

“Come on, Eddie, be realistic for a minute here. Asleep or not, I’m pretty sure that no contraption of mine would keep the great Riddler prisoner for long. Thankfully for you, it doesn’t matter, because I think I have a better idea. But first, let’s finish dinner, shall we?”

Edward accepted with a sigh, all the while pretending that Oswald praise of his skills didn’t leave him flustered.

* * *

That was how, about an hour later, he found himself in Oswald’s bedroom, both of them already dressed in their pajamas. Penguin didn’t share much about his plan and so Edward was growing impatient. What could be more efficient than restraining him? And more importantly, if such a thing existed, how come Oswald thought of it and not him?

His friend got into the bed and Edward rolled his eyes. For both their sanity, he hoped Penguin wasn’t playing with him, or there would be hell to pay.

“May I know what you’re doing? My problem isn’t solved yet, as far as I know.”

“Stop complaining and just climb into bed.”

Edward glared at him, so that Penguin would feel how much he disliked being ordered around, but he still complied. At first, he just sat near the pillows, more awkward than ever. Oswald smiled at him with fondness.

“Don’t be shy, make yourself comfortable.”

With caution, Edward proceeded to lie down, pulling the covers over himself. He still didn’t know what this was about and wouldn’t exclude the possibility that this could be a trick. However, he froze when he felt Oswald wrapping his arms around him, then pulling him close to his body. Edward barely repressed a gasp of surprise.

“Can I please know how hugging me is supposed to help with my uncontrollable fear of being mind controlled by a mad scientist? And yes, I realize just how ridiculous that sounds, so don’t mention it.”

“I figured you could spend the night like this. Before you complain, hear me out: With us being so close, if you so much as stir in your sleep, I will notice. I’ll make sure you don’t move from here. Does that sound good to you?”

Edward knew that he should probably listen to his pride and refuse. But to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t mind the situation that much. Being held by Oswald felt nice and reassuring. He didn’t hesitate long before pulling an arm around his friend too.

“I guess that’s worth a try, but you have to promise me no one will ever hear about this.” He mumbled.

“You really think I would brag about cuddling with you? I have a reputation to maintain, Eddie! Of course, this will stay between us.”

It was hard to miss the way Oswald was blushing, but Edward decided not to care. Not when he felt completely at peace for the first time in months. Oswald’s presence was soothing and their bodies fitted perfectly against one another.

“Well then, good night, Oswald.”

Penguin smiled softly before turning off the bedside lamp.

“Good night, Edward.”

* * *

Riddler opened his eyes slowly. He felt warm and protected and safe. The sensation was foreign to him. He remembered falling asleep in no time the previous night. From the outside light filtering through the windows of the room, he could tell it was already morning.

That discovery left him confused for a minute. Ever since the end of the war, he never managed to sleep though a whole night, not even once. However, he quickly understood why he managed to get so much rest when he realized he was resting his head on Oswald’s chest.

The other man was awake too, gently combing his fingers through Edward’s short hair. Riddler raised his head so he could look at him.

“Slept well?” He asked in a yawn.

“Better than I had in years. Oh, and if you’re wondering, no, you didn’t do anything weird in your sleep, except for trying to steal the sheets from me, but I believe this was about you being cold, not controlled by a scientist.”

Edward couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that answer. The whole world felt brighter, now that he wasn’t so tired and worried anymore.

“Well, I hope I didn’t bother you too much then.”

“No, not at all. Actually, I…” Oswald marked a brief pause, struggling to find his words. “Let’s say I wasn’t faring much better than yourself. Ever since I lost my eye, I had trouble getting rest as well. I kept thinking that if someone was to attack me, I wouldn’t be as sharp as before. Because of, you know, having bad vision and whatnot. But having you there… It reassured me, Edward.”

“Then maybe we should keep doing this.”

This time, Riddler didn’t think his words through. They just escaped him with no filter, no censure of any kind. Somehow, he couldn’t stop staring at Oswald, at his delicate feature. There was only one explanation of why he would be so enraptured by him, only one feeling that matched his beating heart and sweating hands.

And from the way Oswald was staring at him, at _his lips_ , that feeling was obviously reciprocated. Edward wasn’t blind. Ever since he confronted him about Isabella’s death, he knew penguin had romantic feelings for him. He didn’t expect them to have survived their numerous fights, though. Obviously, he had been wrong.

The moment was like frozen in time. Edward stayed still, unable to move even if he wanted to, as Oswald’s hesitation turned into determination. In a surge of bravery, he closed what little distance was left between them. It was a leap of faith. All or nothing.

When their lips met, Edward just couldn’t repress the warmth that was spreading through his chest. He acted without thinking twice. His right hand found its way to the back of Oswald’s head so he could try to pull him even closer. Their kiss was heated, passionate, full of repressed tension. Neither of them wanted it to stop.

Once they parted, they rested their foreheads together. They were in a daze, still breathing heavily. Both of them had wide, cheerful smiles on their faces. Oswald caressed Edward’s cheek with the back of his thumb, his eye gleaming with delight.

“I almost thought this day would never happen. I waited for so long…”

Edward shut him up with a short kiss. They would have all the time to dwell on the past later: right now, he wanted to enjoy this new thing they had to its fullest.

“I take it you’re not so afraid anymore.” Oswald teased him.

“Why should I be when the king of Gotham is watching over me?”

Edward’s playful grin hid the truth behind his words, one he was sure that Oswald would grasp anyway. What little worry he had left disappeared the moment he felt how much the other man adored him, wanted him. And so, even if his worst nightmares became true one day, even if someone found a way to manipulate him again, he had the conviction, deep in his heart, that Oswald would always come to rescue him, just like they kept freeing each other from Arkham.

But for now, nothing mattered except the man who was laying against him. And so, without further ado, he pulled Oswald in for another kiss.


End file.
